Selectable horse names
In Star Stable Online the player must select the horse name through two scroll bars. The name will consist of two words which can be combined however the player would like them to be. The first scroll bar A * Ace * Air * Amethyst * Angel * Apple * Ash * Autumn 'B * Baby * Berry * Big * Bird * Blue * Bow * Brave * Bright * Brilliant * Bullet C' * Cake * Candy * Caramel * Carrot * Cat * Chance * Charm * Cherry * Chip * Cinnamon * Clash * Classy * Cloud * Clover * Coco * Cookie * Cool * Copper * Coral * Crazy * Crescent * Crimson * Crown D * Daisy * Danger * Dark * Dash * Dawn * Day * Dew * Diamond * Dog * Dollar * Dragon * Dream * Drop * Dusk * Dust 'E * East * Echo * Ember * Emerald * Evening * Ever ''F * Faith * Far * Fast * Fire * Flame * Flash * Fly * Fortune * Fox * Frog * Frost ''G * Ghost * Giga * Glory * Gold * Grand * Grass * Gray * Green * Guardian H' * Hawk * Hay * Hero * Hill * Hollow * Honey * Hot 'I * Ice ''''J * Jade * Jewel ''' L * * Lemon * Light * Lime * Lion * Love * Lucky 'M * Marble * Mega * Melody * Meteor * Midnight * Mini * Mint * Mirror * Mist * Money * Moon * Morning * Mouse N * Night * Ninja * Noble * North ''O * Obsidian * Old * Onyx * Opal * Orange ''P * Party * Peace * Pearl * Pepper * Phantom * Pie * Pirate * Pop * Power * Pumpkin * Prince * Princess ''Q * Quick * Quiet ''R * Rainbow * Raspberry * Raven * Red * Rich * Rock * Rose * Royal * Ruby ''''S * Sapphire * Scarlet * Shade * Sienna * Silent * Silver * Sky * Small * Smoke * Snake * Snow * Solid * Solo * South * Space * Spark * Spell * Spider * Spirit * Spotlight * Spring * Star * Storm * Strawberry * Summer * Sun * Sunny * Super T' * Thunder * Tiger * Time * Twin 'U * Ultra ''''V * Vanilla * Violet ''' W * Walrus * Water * West * Wild * Winter * Wish * Wolf The second scroll bar A *Ace *Angel B * Beetroot *Beam *Beauty *Belle *Berry *Bird *Blaze *Blood *Born *Bow *Boy *Brother *Bullet C *Cake *Candy *Caramel *Champion *Chance *Charm *Chaser *Cherry *Chief *Child *Chip *Clash *Cloud *Clover *Cookie *Crescent *Crown *Crush *Cry D *Dale *Dancer *Darling *Dash *Dawn *Desire *Dew *Diamond *Dollar *Dream *Dreamer *Drop *Dusk *Dust E *Eagle *Echo *Effect *Escape *Eye F *Faith *Fall *Father *Feather *Fighter *Fire *Flame *Flash *Flower *Fly *Flyer *Fortune *Friend G *Gaze *Gazer *Ghost *Girl *Glory *Guardian H *Heart *Hero *Hill *Hollow *Honey *Hoof *Hope *Hunter *Hurricane I *Ice J *Joy *Jumper K *Kid *King *Kiss *Knight L *Lady *Lime *Lion *Lord *Love *Lucky M *Madness *Magic *Mane *Maniac *Master *Melody *Mint *Mirror *Mist *Mother *Mountain *Mystery N *Ninja *Nova O * Orange * Orb P *Peak *Pearl *Pepper *Petal *Phantom *Pie *Pirate *Play *Potential *Power *Prince *Princess *Promise *Pumpkin Q *Queen R *Rabbit *Rain *Rainbow *Raspberry *Rebel *Rich *Rider *River *Rocket *Royal *Ruby *Runner S * Secret * Shade * Shadow * Shout * Singer * Sister * Smash * Solid * Solo * Song * Soul * Spark * Spell * Spider * Spirit * Spot * Star * Stone * Strawberry * Suprise T *Tear *Time *Top *Torch *Tornado *Trouble *Twin V * Vanilla W *Walker *Warrior *Water *Way *Whisper *Wind *Wings *Winner *Wish Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics